The present invention relates to a method and device for adjusting the maximum size of the information sequences transmitted in a telecommunications network.
In order to connect a local area subnetwork in accordance with a first standard, such as IEEE 802.11, with a local area subnetwork according to a second standard different from the first, such as IEEE 802.3, a bridge is used, such as an access point, which examines the content of each frame in order to decide whether or not to transfer it to the adjacent subnetwork.
This type of service is described by IEEE 802.1d, which recommends that the maximum length or size of the data information supported by a bridge between two networks should be the smallest of the maximum sizes of the data information supported by each of these two networks.
In the above non-limiting example, this length is thus limited to the maximum value allowed by the IEEE 802.3 network, namely 1500 data information bytes.
If it is considered that all the items of equipment located on the local area radio network of the IEEE 802.11 type are liable to communicate with an item of equipment on the local area network of the IEEE 802.3 type, each of them will be configured with a maximum size of the data information fixed at 1500 bytes.
However, this static configuration is prejudicial to the overall performance of this radio communication network. Thus a reduction of around 15% of the theoretical overall maximum performance appears for a local area radio network of the IEEE 802.11a type and around 12% for a local area radio network of the IEEE 802.11b type.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks mentioned above.